


To See the Light

by KattyAlli



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Al is a soft boi but doesn't want you to know, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Crew as Family, Disability, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I write this as I go so tags might be added, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Might get a little intense, Other, Panic Attacks, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Self-Harm, Sex Repulsed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Vox Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), might be a little ooc, pls don't judge me, so is Husk, so shush, those are ears and he has a tail alright?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyAlli/pseuds/KattyAlli
Summary: Hell is a realm ruled mainly by chaos. But even the messiest plane of existence must abide by some rules. And the most basic rules are always the same. They were set in place by the existence itself. The laws of nature, one may say. And there is one that matters more than any other for the denizens of Hell.Only the strong survive. Show any sign of weakness and you are done for. And he will do anything to not let his weakness been seen.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Everyone, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 23
Kudos: 80
Collections: Hazbin Favorites





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys :3
> 
> I just recently found out about this epic fandom and read most of the fics here, so I said to myself: Ey, to heck with it, I'll try to write something too.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this even a little bit, I am not from an English speaking country so any feedback is welcomed and... ye, have a good one ;3

It's curious how quickly can a few years fly by compared to the eternity of their lives. How many it would be now? Three? Four? Or even five, since he crossed the thresh hold of the hotel? He didn't know, nor he cared. But he must admit it was a really great investment. Despite the harsh beginning, the Hazbin Hotel was blooming like a rare flower in a messy garden full of weed.

Since Alastor announced his support to the princess' project, things calmed down and some lower demons even considered to take upon the idea of redemption. Not many stayed for long, finding it unnecessarily difficult to rehabilitate and they easily slipped to their old ways. Not a single soul was redeemed yet, but progress did show. 

Under Charlie's care and Alastor's watchful eye, it was easy to keep the hotel's tenants in order. Who would dare to argue with the Radio Demon? Even the princess was shown more of the respect that she deserves. But it still wasn't a walk in a park.

The hotel business was nonstop work in progress and there was always something to improve. Rehabilitation techniques, ground rules, financial planning... It was an endless cycle. And Charlie was more than grateful Alastor has chosen to help. It turned out that things involving the inner working of running a business were more complicated than she ever imagined and it went over her head. Thankfully Alastor seemed to be a well-experienced businessman from his time alive and even here in the afterlife.

He never really got involved in the front row. He was more of the backstage prompter, giving advice and pushing her the right direction. Even Vaggie had to admit, despite her previous distrust, that the antlered demon did nothing but help. Albeit some of his methods were questionable at best. Threatening others into joining the rehabilitation project was a bit contra-productive, but as they say: you don't look a gifted horse in the mouth. Charlie couldn't be happier and Alastor was satisfied with the ongoing entertainment he so much desired.

But Hell is unpredictable and everything can come crashing down faster than you can blink.


	2. Quite a Busy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has some favors to cash in, but there is something he doesn't quite understand. And he doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, that was fun to write (´ᴖωᴖ｀)  
> Thanks so much for all the kudos and your kind words, it really made my day 💞
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer than the prologue, that was just to set up the background. Hope I won't scare you away by its length o(^∀^')o
> 
> In this chapter, we are gonna learn more about the relationship dynamic between these goofballs, it's more for an establishment. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it (≧∀≦)
> 
> There is a song I used in this chapter, I highly recommend to listen to it along with reading. You'll know when it starts ☆（ゝω●） It's called Казачья Колыбельная Песня.  
> https://youtu.be/j1FjzxhqoWM
> 
> There will be a translation in the end notes, so you know what it is about

"Good morning!" Alastor's rich voice accompanied with a static buzz rang through the hotel lobby.

"Morning, Al!" Charlie greeted him happily from her seat on the couch. Vaggie was perched right next to her, going over some papers.

"What's on the program on such a lovely day, ladies? I hope the meeting with our potential new sponsor went without a hitch yesterday." Alastor strode to them, bounce in his step and his microphone staff at the ready, emitting a low hum wherever he went.

Charlie practically beamed at him. ”I have no idea where you got that guy, but he accepted the deal you prepared and set monthly donations of 7 000$! This way we'll soon have enough to add more room space for the new tenants."

"Glad to hear that, dear! The popularity of your hotel is bigger than before and I can almost see the line of those pathetic low-lives trying to better themselves. Hahaha, what a show this turned out to be! We surely will need the extra space. The more failures, the more spectacle!" his grin sharpened and his eyes narrowed, gleaming dangerously.

"Glad you're having fun, shitlord, but we have work to do. So if you are not gonna help, go pester Husk or whatever." Vaggie growled. She still didn't trust him. Not entirely. He hasn't done anything that would endanger them, at least not intentionally, but there was still something about him that didn't sit with her quite well. Maybe it was that distant look in his eyes he always had, like he was constantly planning something.

"And force our dear Husker to start drinking so early on? That would be rather cruel, don't you think?" Alastor cooed. "No, no, no. Let him have his peace for now, he would be needed later on. I plan to make a few visits to some acquaintances of mine to discuss some matters and that would require his assistance. But let's focus on the matters at hand. Those documents look important." he nodded at the ruffling of pages.

"Those are preliminary plans on the expansion of the hotel, financial side included." Vaggie handed him the papers and he ran over them quickly. "We still need to make the last calculations and find someone to build it."

"Great! You girls work pretty quickly, I'll give you that. So with your permission, I'll take those and take a proper look at them a bit later. Now I believe it is the right time for some breakfast! Say, did Niffty darling already started the preparations?" the red-clad demon tucked the documents into his inner coat pocket and his ears questioningly swiveled towards the massive kitchen door.

"Yeah, she just zipped there about a half an hour ago. She was extra quick with the morning cleaning today. I can never understand how she does that." Charlie chuckled. The tiny demoness sure was like she was constantly hooked to an IV filled with pretty strong coffee.

"Marvelous! Now if you'll excuse me, ladies, I promised Niffty I'll help her with meal preparations today." Alastor bowed slightly and made his way into the kitchen.

"Niffty, dear! I see you started without me, I hope I didn't impede you that much." he exclaimed as the door closed behind him. "Say, what are we making today?" Alastor shrugged off his jacket, placing it over the back of a chair that Niffty was standing on so she could reach the countertop, and proceeded to roll up his sleeves. He also dismissed his staff in a puff of dark smoke.

"Morning, boss! You are just in time to start on the pancakes. I'll take care of the bacon and eggs. I hope you had a good rest, some patrons on the lower level complained about a weird noise during the night while I was doing a quick morning clean. The bowl and all ingredients are already on the counter to your left. But I haven't heard anything, so I don't know what that could be about. It left some of them pretty grumpy, though." Niffty speed-talked while she placed strips of bacon on a heated pan.

"A noise, you say." Alastor gave it a quick thought. "I don't believe I heard anything that I would find suspicious, but thank you nonetheless. I'll have a word with them to see if it is worthy of further investigation. Is Husker up already? I'll need him shortly after breakfast and I wouldn't want us to be late." he reached for the bowl on the counter and started to mix up the ingredients.

"He was still in his room when I stopped by. He really should learn how to keep that room tidy. It was like I haven't been there for at least a week and I always make sure the rooms are ready for the night. There were bottles scattered on the ground, almost everything was covered in fur, it smelled like something died in there and he threw up on the covers. I mean, how is that even possible?" she lamented heatedly.

"Looks like our dear friend had a rough night. I'll speak to him on that matter, I am sure he didn't mean to add to your work. Anything else new?" the demon asked and they fell into a pleasant idle conversation as they worked.

And soon enough, everyone was called into the large dining room to be greeted with a mouth-watering smell and a full plate waiting for them. As others took their seats to dig in, Alastor excused himself. With a plate in one hand and his staff in the other, he made his way up the stairs to the feline's room. He found it easily. The stench of cheap alcohol and wet fur was very recognizable. He stopped at the door and knocked deliberately in a familiar pattern. His ears twitched at the sound of faint shifting of fabric, but there was no other sign of acknowledgment. The deer tried the knob and after finding no resistance he slipped inside. Every room in the hotel has sort of the same layout so he was able to locate the big bed at the opposite wall. If the raspy breathing was anything to go by, Husk was still bundled up in his sheets.

His steps were muffled by the thick carpet as he approached the bed. Alastor set the plate on a bedside table along with his staff and reached his arms towards his old companion. There was a quiet whine and he felt himself being pulled closer. He let Husk drag him onto the mattress and soft paws locked tightly around his midsection. Minding his sharp claws, Alastor gently ran his hand through the fur between Husk's big ears, the other resting on the small of his back, just beneath his limp wings. Small tremors coursed through the cat's body and the sound of repressed sobs escaped his throat.

Alastor began to quietly hum a simple melody, long forgotten by current times. The tense body pressed further into him as it was recognized.

_"Спи, младенец мой прекрасный, Баюшки-баю._

_Тихо смотрит месяц ясный В колыбель твою."_

Alastor's voice was low and gentle without the ever-present radio filter. Soft guitar from his microphone accompanied his words.

_"Стану сказывать я сказки, Песенку спою._

_Ты ж дремли, закрывши глазки, Баюшки-баю~ Баюшки-баю."_

He continued to caress the velvety fur and the cat slowly relaxed in his arms.

_"Богатырь ты будешь с виду И казак душой._

_Провожать тебя я выйду — Ты махнешь рукой~ Ты махнешь рукой..._

_Сколько горьких слез украдкой Я в ту ночь пролью!_

_Спи, мой ангел, тихо, сладко, Баюшки-баю~ Баюшки-баю."_

Even though the deer demon didn't completely understand the lyrics and his Russian sounds wobbly at best, he knew the significance of the song. It's been so long since he last sang it, but he still knew it by heart.

_"Стану я тоской томиться, Безутешно ждать._

_Стану целый день молиться, По ночам гадать~ По ночам гадать._

_Стану думать, что скучаешь Ты в чужом краю..._

_Спи ж, пока забот не знаешь, Баюшки-баю~ Баюшки-баю."_

A raspy, breathless voice joined him with the song. It could be barely heard, just above a whisper, but the emotion in it was strong.

_"Дам тебе я на дорогу Образок святой:_

_Ты его, моляся богу, Ставь перед собой~ Ставь перед собой._

_Да, готовясь в бой опасный, Помни мать свою..._

_Спи, младенец мой прекрасный, Баюшки-баю~ Баюшки-баю."_

Alastor let the silence linger for a moment before he spoke. "I brought you some pancakes for breakfast, you must be hungry. Why don't you take a shower and meanwhile I'll call Niffty to clean the room properly? How does that sound?"

Husk nodded weakly and peeled himself from Alastor's hold. "Thanks. 'M sorry."

The deer demon gave him a sympathetic smile. "There is no need to apologize, my dear friend. It's no trouble at all."

As the cat hobbled to the suite's bathroom, Alastor got from the bed as well. He took his microphone staff, turned it on and tuned into the radio on the kitchen counter. "Niffty darling, are you there?"

"Yes, sir. Is everything alright?"

"Absolutely splendid! Could you be a sweetheart and stop by Husk's room for a moment to tidy up a bit? Oh, and bring a cup of coffee, you know how he likes it."

"Sure thing, boss. I'll be there in a jiffy." Niffty exclaimed and indeed not a full minute later she entered after a brief knock. Upon placing the steaming mug beside the stacked plate she looked around the room to locate the biggest mess to start with. Deciding on the bottle-littered floor, she took out her cleaning equipment and got down to work, but not before opening a large window.

"I really apologize for the inconvenience, but I am sure Husker will be grateful immensely."

"It's no problem. I like cleaning and besides, Husk is my friend and I am glad to help. But you still should talk to him. I think he drinks too much. It can't be healthy. If he reduced it, it would improve his work morale and it would certainly make him less grumpy. I would talk to him myself, but he won't listen to me. I am too small and not menacing enough. You are our boss, so he has to listen to you in the end."

"I'll see to it, but for now we should let him pick himself up. It seems he suffered an episode this night and I need him functional as soon as possible." Alastor seated himself in a plush armchair near a coffee table in the living area so he won't be in the way.

Niffty nodded understandingly. She worked quickly and quietly. Husk was quite sensitive to noise in the mornings. She was almost finished when he emerged from the bathroom, his fur and feathers still slightly damp.

"Thanks, Niff. Sorry for the mess." Husk's voice was a bit hoarse but genuine. He made his way towards his now newly made bed to sit on its edge and took hold of the hot coffee mug. Just the smell of the strong beverage helped to clear his stuporous mind.

"Don't mention it. Hope you'll feel better soon." she gave him a pat on his leg and comforting smile before leaving to attend to her chores.

Once alone again, the room was filled with a somewhat comfortable silence. Alastor sat still in the chair. His microphone staff was propped against the armrest, legs crossed at his ankles, hands folded in his lap, a smile on his face, but not a single sound came from him. No static or that low hum. Even his breathing was strangely quiet. And Husk was really grateful for that. He could already feel the headache trying to settle in. Taking a few deep sips of his coffee he relished in its strong flavor and warmth that made its way down into his empty stomach. A content sigh escaped his lips. Alastor locked his dimly glowing eyes on him, ears twitching slightly at every sound, waiting for the other demon to speak up. After a few more minutes passed, Husk placed the now empty mug on the bedside table and reached for the honestly delicious looking stack of pancakes. When he was almost done with them, he aimed his gaze at the deer in the chair.

"So, you need something? You wouldn't stay otherwise."

"Why, yes." he nodded, his voice still filter-free. "There are matters that I would need your assistance for, but at first I would like to ask you some questions." After receiving a hum as a sign to carry on, he continued. "It's been well over a decade and this one looked pretty awful, do you have any idea what could trigger it?"

"Honestly, no fucking clue. The last thing I remember is some weird noise that woke me up and then I was back on the topside." Husk wouldn't admit it, but it really shook him. It was a new experience and a rather strong one. The mix of memories and emotions that hit him left him in shambles. What scared him the most was how real it all looked and felt.

"A noise you say." he hummed. Could it be the same one Niffty was talking about? He still needed to talk about it with the other tenants that were seemingly influenced by it as well. Husk has his room suited on the third floor, so he fell to the 'lower level' category. Alastor was on the tenth after he moved in about five months ago. Niffty said she hadn't heard anything and she resided on the sixth one, so everyone higher was safe from it. He needs to find out who was affected and what effects it had. But first things first. He must be sure if it could be a possible threat or if it was just a coincidence. In Hell, no one can be cautious enough. "Would you be able to describe it to me?"

Husk chewed his last bite thoughtfully as he tried to recall the sound. "It was low but high at the same time. It sounded artificial, like something you would produce but I haven't heard you make anything like that. And it was fucking loud as if right in my ears. I felt like someone was trying to get inside my head. You heard it too?"

"Interesting... No, it appears that it only reached a certain level of the building. But you are not the only one. Niffty already received several complaints regarding a strange noise. I still need to see what it's all about. Where did it take you?"

"That's another thing. When I think retroactively about it, I couldn't recognize the surroundings. It was not like my other episodes. Everything seemed to clash together. As if it couldn't decide what it wanted to be. War, my death, their death... A fucking mess." His whole body gave a strong shudder. "Do you know what it could be?"

"Not yet. It's nothing I have ever experienced here. But I'll figure it out. Now, I hope you are feeling better, Husker, because there are some matters that I need to attend to and your presence is crucial in those situations, as you know." He gave him a dashing smile. An annoyed groan was his reply.

Husk got from his spot and pointed a long claw at him. "But not until I have at least one drink. I'm too sober for this shit."

"Well of course. I'll wait for you in my office, but please, don't take too long. And don't overdo it, I'll need you coherent."

"Yeah, whatever." he mumbled and made his way down to the bar to get several bottles of alcohol into his system.

Alastor just shook his head at the cat's antics and left as well. If his mind timer was somewhat correct, it could be around 9 AM. Which meant Charlie would be gathering the hotel inhabitants to partake in some kind of therapy session. Since today is Wednesday, it's probably the garden maintaining and then a group discussion. So the investigation has to wait until later afternoon. He could use the meantime to roam the now abandoned hallways and think.

Swinging his staff between his fingers he let his mind wander. He tried to imagine the sound Husk had described to him and subsequently attempted to imitate it. But it proved to be a futile effort. If he was able to produce it, he could get some testing running. But it was still too early to concern himself with those assumptions. It might as well be a one-time occurrence and he is unnecessarily filling his mind with something of no relevance. But his thoughts still circled around this weird phenomenon.

Husk said it sounded like it was in his ears. Now how could that be achieved? Local patrons knew to not mess with his acquaintances. And there was no intruder, he would know. Alastor guarded the hotel during nights. It was a simple spell yet pretty effective. Every demon has some unique trait to their soul and he was able to recognize it. And he made it a point to categorize current residents. So if someone entered the building, they would leave a print of their soul in the barrier. Not to mention he was not much of a sleeper. Most nights he ended up walking through the hallways to kill time until the morning came, his insomnia keeping him awake. Even when he didn't reside here till recently, he still put the shield up before leaving to call it the day and he often found himself among those walls during his sleepless nights. There was something about this building that made him feel somewhat safe, besides the Radio Tower. Pretty ironic if you asked him. There were at least 30 demons checked in and some of them waited for the opportunity to try to take on him. But he digressed. Back to the topic.

The red deer came to the conclusion that there had to be some kind of magic involved. But as much as he tried to figure it out, he wasn't sure what kind. And that frustrated him. Immensely. Oh, how he hated when he didn't know something! He relished in the feeling of being above everything. He is The Radio Demon, he knows all about the workings of Hell. It was his pride that he always knew more than others. As it turned out, there are still some things that escaped his attention. A low growl resonated in his chest.

He didn't realize that during his pondering he ended up in front of his door. He was alone on the tenth floor and that served him just right. He doesn't like to be disturbed and, let's be honest here, who would want to be on the same floor as the Radio Demon. But he still sealed the door, just in case someone would be stupid enough to try to snoop around. He unlocked the heavy wooden door with a flick of his wrist and entered the suite. It was really spacious (one of the biggest here) and it served as his personal room and office as well. It also came with a balcony, but he didn't see much use for it. Solely when he needed some fresh air, as fresh as it gets in Hell. The place was modestly furnished. He owned only what he needed. Bed, bedside table with an old radio, closet, chest of drawers, large table to work on and set of chairs. But he couldn't help himself and mounted a pretty sizeable deer skull with branching antlers on a wall behind his work-table. He was rather proud of this kill.

Alastor sat down at the table, took out the papers he got from Vaggie and placed them on a pile to his left. All those would need to be looked at, but that could wait. Now he just needed Husk to come. He hoped his companion won't take too long. They had to go over the contracts he prepared before departing and he would need to find some construction team for the hotel expansion. But let's not get ahead of yourself. Alastor fished a document file from the desk drawer and as he set it in front of him, someone knocked on the door. It was heavy and irregular and he knew who exactly it belonged to.

"Come in, Husker!" he called out cheerily.

The door opened and the cat strode inside, flopping himself into the chair on the opposite side of the table. "Well, I am here. What do you need?" he asked gruffly, his voice still didn't lose the edge from before.

Alastor slid the file to him. "We are going over to see some people and I need you to go through these so you know what is expected from our visits. It should be just a simple negotiation, but we need to be ready for possible... complications from their side."

Husk read through the documents while soft music began to emit from the old radio. It didn't sound familiar, but judging by the way Alastor was humming alongside with it, it was probably something from the 20'. It wasn't his type of music, but it was still pleasant to listen to. It took him about ten minutes to go over the conditions, but it was simple enough. And he did it many times in his collaboration with the Radio Demon since he started to work for him.

"Seems clear to me. Who are we visitin'?"

"Just a few poor souls that owe me. Nothing big this time."

"Alrighty then, let's get this fucking over with. The sooner we're done, the sooner I can get back to the bar."

Widening his grin slightly he got up from his seat, microphone staff firmly grasped in his hand, and beckoned Husk to follow him.

•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•

They made their way across the Pentagram City. The streets were oddly vacant, but the couple of demons they managed to meet were wise enough to get lost, not wanting to taste the wrath of the powerful stag. Alastor led them along a well-known path. And soon enough, they ended up at the Cotton Bunny club. He is well acquainted with the owner of this fine establishment and he always takes his business meetings there. Smooth jazz, the finest alcohol, lovely singers and performers... What better environment can one wish for? Alastor navigated through the joint towards his usual spot. It was a booth on the far end of the large auditorium and it provided enough privacy without being entirely cut off.

The moment they sat down, a petite demoness approached them. "Ally! Glad to see you again, old man. Thought you died or something."

"Ah, Mimzy darling! A pleasure to see you too. You know how things are. So much to do so little time. Even eternity doesn't seem enough. Hahaha!"

"You don't need to tell me about it. Always a full house these last few years. I see you brought your feathered feline friend with you. Business matters I presume?"

"Yes, indeedy. But it's nothing big. I don't expect many complications so you don't need to worry, darling. There won't be any havoc this time." he assured her.

"Well, I sure hope so. The last time you sealed a deal in here I had to close for almost three weeks and it took nearly half a year to convince my customers that it was safe for them to come back." she lamented.

Alastor put a hand on his chest in a mocked hurt. "Dearie, how long have you known me. Accusing me of such a thing. And to think I even considered you a friend!" his voice dripped with the strength of the act and a mischievous glint in his eyes shone brightly.

"Don't try to play innocent. I know what a deviant you are." she teased.

"The worst among the worst."

"Why don't you come over after the closing time to show me what you are truly capable of, buck boy."

"Gladly. I do have some pests I need to take care of, but I warn you. I tend to be messy~" he cooed, voice low and seductive.

"You never change, do you." Mimzy stated more than asked in an amused tone, her hands resting on her hips.

"Not a chance, my dear." Alastor answered nonetheless, leaning closer while resting his chin on his intertwined fingers, a sly grin gracing his lips.

"God fucking damn it, will you two stop? A few more minutes and Imma hurl. Can I at least get a beer?" Husk groaned. He really didn't need to see those two engage in their game of flirt.

"Oh, Husker. You are no fun. What's wrong with a little banter? Or do you want me to focus on you too?" Mimzy asked sweety.

"I'd rather die again." he deadpanned.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you to it. The usual?"

"If you'd be so kind, dear." Alastor confirmed and Mimzy went to fetch them a waitress.

A lizard-like female demon soon arrived and placed a bottle of beer and a tumbler of bourbon on the table. Alastor raised his glass.

"To the success of the hotel!" his static laced voice rang enthusiastically.

Husk rolled his eyes but still clinked the bottle with the other. They chatted and sipped at their drinks while they waited for the 'client'. Well, it was mostly the deer babbling about whatever came to his mind and Husk trying to tune it out, so it wouldn't worsen his headache.

About 15 minutes later the front door was thrown open with enough force to be heard through the whole establishment. A hulking bear demon entered accompanied with two of his surely most trusted goons. They looked around and after spotting the red-clad demon with his companion, they made their way to the booth.

Upon sensing (and hearing) their arrival, Alastor stopped his rambling and signaled his friend to get ready.

"Greetings, my good fellows. I hope you had no trouble finding this little place." Alastor greeted them with a wide smile.

"Cut that shit, you fucker! What do you want?" the bear growled.

"Come on, this is not the way to behave. Let's be professional. This is a business meeting after all, not a brawl. Please take a seat." he waved his hand towards the empty chairs and flashed them a dangerous smile. After a second of consideration, the other party settled down. The bear was with a reptile and a bird as his escort. Neither of them gave friendly vibes. Husk kept a close eye on them.

"Now, I'd like to get to the point. You owe me, Timothy. But I've been feeling generous lately so I am willing to lower the debt. Under some conditions, of course. I even gave you the opportunity to come up with your own terms for me to consider."

This Timothy bear took out a slim file of documents and tossed it across the table. Husk picked it up a read through the pages.

Alastor meanwhile continued. "As you may know, I am now in a partnership with our little princess of Hell, Charlotte Magne. And as such, it is my duty to take care of the financial situation of the hotel I help her run. It is my job to make sure she has enough resources and that the establishment is protected. So I want you to set monthly donations of 10 000 $ and I want you and your... companions to stay away from the hotel along with a promise none of the current residents will be harmed in any way. I don't have a care about those that decide to jump the ship though. All details are inside." he slid his own file towards the other.

"What 10 000?! Every month? I don't have that kind of money!"

"Don't play dumb, Tim. I know you have ties with Valentino. You have far more money than you need."

But before he had a chance to retort, Husk snorted. "Are you shitin' me? You think you can pull this shit on us?"

Alastor titled his head slightly. "Something you don't like, dear?"

"In short, this fucker wants you to work for him." he answered, amused.

"Really now. And here I thought I made myself clear the last time." The atmosphere darkened around him threateningly, radio dials shone deep crimson in his eyes and glitching static popped in the air. "I DON'T WORK FOR ANYBODY!" his voice was low and poisonous.

Tim's fur visibly bristled with the charge coming from the Radio Demon and his buddies shifted nervously under his stare. But the bear refused to back down. "Ya sure? Seems to me that the princess has you under her thumb pretty easily." he chortled.

An earsplitting shriek emitted from the propped up microphone, making everyone jump and turn to them. The almost impossibly wide toothy grin sharpened and the corner of his mouth twitched slightly. His antlers branched out and he slowly stood up. The files on the table combusted with a dark flame. Those dial eyes bore into the ones of the bear.

Alastor raised his hand, fingers curled to display the long and sharp claws. "Husker dear, looks like a slight change of plans. And I wanted to do this the civilized way..."

Husk flared his wings, ready to fight against the two others. Alastor always liked to take out the 'leader', not wanting to waste his time with the unimportant ones.

Before anyone could do anything, the surroundings shifted quickly and they all found themselves in the alleyway behind the club. Husk somewhat used to being transported without a warning wasn't that fazed. But the others weren't expecting it and ended up on the ground.

"Seems the deal is off." Alastor's voice was distorted and rang in their ears.

The two goons scrambled to their feet and ran away as fast as they could with a cry of fear. Timothy tried to get up too but was stopped by the bottom end of the microphone staff prodded to his chest. The pressure increased as Alastor leaned on it, effectively pinning him down.

"Look at them go." Alastor said amusingly, his voice still cracking. "Perhaps those two are not as loyal as they make themselves seem. What a shame. I was hoping for some fun. The more the merrier, as they say. But I guess you will have to suffice."

With that said, the magic around him sparked to life once more. Even tho fear started to creep its way up the bear's spine, he still tried to play it cool. "Ooh, the big bad Radio Demon is angry. What are you gonna do to me? Spank me for being a bad boy?"

"Wrong move." Husk spoke up from behind the deer.

Alastor bristled up and snapped his fingers. The whole alleyway darkened and various seemingly shapeless creatures raised from the shadows. He stepped away and pointed the head of his microphone at the bear frozen on the ground giving them a silent order. In a second they were on him, clawing, biting, tearing at his flesh. Oh, what a wonderful scream he had! He let them have a bit more of the fun before he called them to retreat back into the shadows. Timothy laid there, mauled almost past the point of recognition. His breath was quick and labored, blood pooling under him. The pain was immense and he had a hard time staying conscious.

"My my, all that action got me hungry. And your soul looks just delicious, dear." his now cheery voice cut through the air like a machete through butter.

"Ya know... ya can't kill me..." Timothy wheezed. "Even your magic shit... ain't strong enough... to get rid of me for good."

Alastor chuckled, sending more shivers down the bear's spine.

"My good fellow, don't insult me. I have the means to do what I want." he reached to his belt and pulled out a small knife, a faint white glow radiated from the blade. Timothy's eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat. Alastor's ears twitched and his smile sharpened.

"So you recognize it. Maybe you are not as thick as I thought. Now, " Alastor stepped closer once more and leaned in, their noses almost touching. The dials in his eyes ticked unnervingly, changing the channels in his head. "sᏆᎪᎽ sᏆᎥᏞᏞ fᎾᏒ mᎬ."

Timothy let out a bloodcurdling scream as the knife was plunged into his stomach and pulled up, easily opening him. Husk winced at the loud noise but otherwise, he stayed put. He knew better than to disturb the Radio Demon in his fun. A wet splattering sound could be heard as the organs started to fall out. And then, silence.

Alastor started to hum quietly as he worked through the insides. When he found what he was looking for, he pulled his bloodied hand out. In it, he held a still pulsating heart. It was warm and blood flowed from it like a thick red river. Oh, what a delicious smell! Alastor sank his sharp teeth into it. He relished in its taste. It was so long since he actually killed other demon and even longer since he ate one. Charlie used the power of her princess status and forbade him to kill until deemed necessary. He was allowed to hunt for animals in the hellish forests, but nothing ever came close to a fresh demon heart. It was simply divine. Alastor took sweet time enjoying the rare treat. He was good at abiding the order, but even the great Radio Demon has his limit. Surely Charlie doesn't need to know about this one case. And if she did find out, he could play it off as a defense against a personal attack on his person and the Royal family. After all, he WAS defending his and the princess's good name. No one offends him and gets away with it.

When he was done, he cut the bear's throat for a good measure. He won't get back up after such treatment. Alastor fished out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped the blood dripping down his chin and his hand. He decided to leave the body there, he wasn't the only cannibal in Hell and he was sure some low-lives would take care of it. The heart was the finest part and for now, it was enough.

"Are you done? Took you long enough." Husk swished his tail impatiently.

"Come now, dear. This was my first proper kill in five years. I think even I deserve a treat from time to time. And I didn't take that long. Besides, I've been feeling a bit hungry lately, so it's better this way for everyone." Alastor smiled at him and with that, Husk could agree. No one wants hungry Alastor. Not even the deer demon himself.

"Sure. Who are we seeing next?"

"There are two more that are supposed to meet us here. But I believe those will be more compliant. Timothy was simply too stupid for his own good. The terms and conditions are the same. Now let's head back inside, I'd like to get another drink." he exclaimed cheerfully.

Husk rolled his eyes but followed his boss back to the club. He needed another bear anyway.

And true to Alastor's words, the two forthcoming meetings went much smoother. Just classic threatening did the job and now they had two more sponsors and a recommendation for a competent construction team. In the end, Alastor was happy to say that this forenoon turned out to be a success. They celebrated it with one more drink before heading back to the hotel.

Upon coming through the front door, the lobby was filled with their residents as the time for lunch was approaching. A low staticky hum vibrated through the room to let everyone know of his presence. Indeed all turned their eyes to him and moved aside to clear the way. He parted with Husk at the bar and directed himself to the kitchen.

•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•

The lunchtime was relaxed and lively. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even the original Hazbin crew. They had their own table in the far corner to get at least a bit of privacy. Charlie, Vaggie, Alastor, Husk, Niffty and Angel Dust. Although Angel was not an official employee and he gave up on redemption a year and a half after checking in, he still stuck around and helped from time to time. He was the first-ever patron after all.

The conversation was in a full swing. Alastor shared the good news from earlier and gave Charlie a few suggestions regarding the improvement of the hotel. He even managed to crack a joke or two. Angel couldn't help himself and still tried to hit on poor Husk and Vaggie slipped in some of her favorite Spanish swearing phrases.

After the lunch was over and dishes were taken care of, Alastor began his investigation about the mysterious night phenomenon. He questioned each demon individually below the sixth floor. All were keeping a safe distance from him and a hint of fear was noticeable in their voices. He was used to it now. It seemed that the weird sound mostly affected animal-based demons with enhanced hearing up to the fifth floor. The effect was also similar in all cases: troubling memories from the times alive. Trying to dig deep into one's mind. It was unsettling as well as intriguing and fascinating. Part of him was curious to know what it meant, but the other half felt uneasy about the unknown purpose. Still, it was too early to make any assumptions until he had more valid information.

Charlie with Vaggie gathered the residents again for another therapy session and Angel was called for a recording to the Porn Studio. Alastor entered the now empty lobby. "Niffty!" he called out.

A fiery blur swished by and halted at his feet. "You called?"

"Sure did, darling. I hope you are not busy much, I could use your assistance in the office. Husker has his paws full with the restocking of the bar."

"Of course, boss. What do you need?" she asked as they made their way to the tenth floor.

"Nothing much, just some paperwork. Charlie came up with plans on the expansion of the hotel. There are also other documents that need to be looked at." he explained.

"Alrighty, no problemo." Niffty saluted and climbed on the big chair in front of the sturdy table once they entered Alastor's suite. She had to stand to be able to reach the edge of his neatly organized workplace.

Alastor dismissed his microphone staff and took his own seat behind the desk. He took the first three papers and handled them to her. "I am aware it might be a bit boring to you, but I need you to take a look at them for me." He perked his ears towards her and leaned over the tabletop on his elbows, chin resting on his interlocked fingers to show her that she has his full attention.

Niffty scanned over the pages with her big eye. "That's alright. I don't mind helping you out. Thanks for the assistance with cooking lunch, by the way. We are gonna have chicken and rice for dinner, so we don't need to start that early with the preparations. I heard your outing with Husk this morning was successful. I hope he is feeling better, it looked really awful. It's been a while since he had a terror like this. Ooh, those plans are pretty neat! There is a draft for three more floors and a new side building. It doesn't look as big as this one but it would be at least six floors high. It would certainly cost more than what is suggested here but with all the new sponsors I think it is very well manageable." Niffty ended her monologue with a bright smile.

"Thank you, darling. That is really great news." he smiled back at her. "And don't worry about our feathered friend. He is made of tough stuff and it will take more than a bad dream to bring him down."

"I guess you're right. It still sucks tho."

"That is true. And it appears that this time it has something to do with the mysterious sound from this night. I already questioned our tenants and it takes effect on animal-based demons up to the fifth floor. Would you be kind and keep an eye open in case it happens again?"

"Sure thing." Niffty beamed.

"Glad I can count on you." he gave her a wink.

Niffty giggled excitedly and grabbed another document to look through. It was the typical paperwork. Mostly tenants files and information about their financial situation. Papers ready to sign on the left pile, papers that need revision on the right. She continued in her task quietly until she hummed, seemingly in deep thought. Alastor's ear twitched and he titled his head. "Is something the matter, dear?"

"Oh, I was just thinking..."

"About what?" he questioned.

"Why don't you tell them?" she asked carefully. She knew he hated to talk about it, but it just refused to leave her mind lately.

Alastor visibly stiffened. "Whatever could you mean, dear?" his voice creaked and his eyes dimmed.

"You know. That you are-"

A loud slam on the table cut her off. Alastor's fanged smile widened and his antlers lengthened. Distorted static filled the room and shadows spread across the walls. "NEVER bring that up EVER again!"

"But why? It would make things so much easier for all of us." she didn't understand. Why was he making such a big deal about it?

"It's bad enough that you and Husk know. I can't risk anyone else finding out!" Alastor boomed. No one can know. It would be the end of him. No matter how friendly, how trustworthy they seem, they won't hesitate. He can't afford even the tiniest slip-up or they would catch on. He hadn't survived this long just to end here.

"But they are our friends!" she refused to back down.

"So was Vox!" he yelled. "And you know how that turned out!" he hated when he had to yell. Especially at Niffty, but she didn't give him much of a choice.

"I won't make the same mistake again." He could feel his chest tighten and the faint sting in the corners of his eyes. Even after all those years it still hurt. The blade entering his body, the betrayal. He noticed his ears dipped back a bit and he quickly forced them up straight again. He won't show it. He CAN'T show it.

Niffty was curled in the chair. She didn't like when Alastor was angry and shouting. It scared her even though she knew he wouldn't hurt her. A tiny whimper left her lips. Alastor's ear twitched and he deflated with a deep sigh.

"My apologies, darling. I didn't mean to be so harsh." The room quietened and everything returned back to normal.

"No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

After another sigh, Alastor leaned back in his chair and spread his arms invitingly. Niffty didn't hesitate a second and jumped over the table into his lap, her tiny arms reaching around his sides. The deer demon wrapped his own arms around her petite body and caressed her hair.

"Just... please, don't tell anyone." he pleaded quietly, the usual static absent in his voice.

"I won't."

"Pinkie promise?" Alastor asked with a spark of mirth in his voice, reaching to her with his pinkie at the ready.

Niffty giggled. She knew what he meant. It was their way of sealing an unofficial deal, just between the two of them. Their little special agreement.

"Pinkie promise." she confirmed, hooking her own finger around his long one. It may not be fueled by magic, but it was strong nonetheless.

No one breaks a pinkie promise.

He smiled down at her warmly. He knew his secret was safe with her.

"So you plan to never tell them?" she asked one more time.

"No." Alastor replied. It wasn't like he hasn't considered it. They worked together for at least five years and they never tried to harm him, even tho Vaggie could be debatable. But every time he thought about telling them, fear would squeeze his heart with an iron grip and won't let go. He couldn't tell how they would react and the uncertainty filled his mind with hundreds of scenarios. And he wasn't ready to face any of them.

"Now, away with those gloomy thoughts! I believe we still have some time to spare before others would go to look for us. Is there something you would like to do?" the red deer suggested merrily.

"Oh, I know!" she started to bounce on his lap. "Piggyback ride!"

Alastor made a show of thinking it over. "A piggyback ride you say. Are you sure?"

"YES! Pretty pleaseeeeee."

He couldn't help but let out a small amused chuckle. "How can I say no to you, darling."

He picked her up and carefully placed her on his shoulders. To make sure she was secure and won't fall off he held her knees firmly in place beside his head. "The reins are all yours, sweetheart. Just be careful." He could feel a light tug on his antlers as the tiny demoness held onto them.

Alastor swiftly left the room and after making sure the coast was clear, Niffty steered his head to the left by pulling his antlers and he galloped down the hall. A high pitched giggle left her throat and she kicked her legs lightly.

"Faster! Faster!" she emitted an excited shriek as Alastor sprinted through the maze of the hotel's hallways, giving a hearty laugh himself. He was totally into foolery or mischief as long as no one else saw him. It was sooo long since he had this much fun!

After a few turns, he lost the perception of where they were or where they headed, but he trusted Niffty to know she wouldn't drive him up the wall or into somebody. A strong tug on his antlers told him to make a sharp right. His shoes skidded on the floor and he almost lost his footing but was able to find his balance fast enough to continue his run.

Their laughter rang loudly through the halls. Niffty was having the time of her afterlife and their excitement drew the attention of a certain princess exiting her room just in time to see them turn around the corner. To make sure her senses weren't deceiving her, she quickly yet silently reached the corner and peeked around it.

And the sight confirmed that she indeed saw the tall red man ran around the hotel with the small cyclops demoness on his shoulders. A big warm smile spread across her face. She knew he wasn't as heartless as he makes himself seem, and he gave her yet another proof. The true merriment in his straight out guffaw was something she hasn't heard from him before. It was incomparable to his usual amused chuckles or sinister giggles. This was raw joy and excitement. She decided to leave them to their game and returned back to her room. There was still some paperwork to fill before she joins Vaggie and the others for the session on the top floor. But that smile hasn't left her lips for the rest of the afternoon.

After another 30 minutes of zipping around, Niffty stopped them in front of Alastor's door. She patted his ears to signal him to put her down. "We're back."

Alastor set her down cautiously and ruffled her hair. "I hope you had fun, darling."

She let out a delighted squeak. "Of course! You do the best piggyback rides. I hope your antlers don't hurt tho, I tugged them pretty hard sometimes."

The deer demon chuckled amusedly. "No need to worry, dear. They might not seem like it, but they are quite sturdy. Now I believe it is about the time we head to the kitchen. The delicious meal won't prepare itself."

Niffty jumped up and down a few times and grabbed at his tattered coattails as they headed downstairs.

•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•

After dinner, there was so-called free personal time. Everybody was permitted to do as they please before it was time to call it a day and head to bed. Rules must be abided as always. Some spend it alone, some partook in some group activity or a game.

The great five indulged themselves in a game of cards while Alastor seated himself at the bar, enjoying a glass of fine bourbon. His microphone staff neatly propped against the counter emitting a low buzz as always.

"Oh, come on!" Angel groaned loudly. "How could ya win again? Are ya cheatin'?" he slammed his cards on the table and crossed both pairs of his arms, pouting grumpily.

"One doesn't need no cheats when he gots skills." Husk gave him a smug grin while shuffling the cards like the professional he is.

"Skills my ass. Ya just molted old cheater!"

"I ain't no cheat, you walking lollipop!"

"What? Ya wanna suck me off, pussy cat?" Angel teased.

"Guys, calm down. There is no need to get vulgar for such silly reasons." Charlie tried to settle them before the situation could escalate.

"Silly reasons?!" Husk bristled. "I worked with cards for the majority of my life and afterlife! I don't cheat. Never in my whole existence and I won't let some fuck bag insult me like that."

"This 'fuck bag' is the best quality in Hell. Ya just jealous ya can't have me."

Husk growled and his wings flared, getting ready to defend his pride. He has always been quite sensitive about his expertise. You could kick him in the face and he would brush it off but speak a bad word about his playing or bartending skills and you better get ready for one hella kitty fight. And this kitten won't hesitate to bite your head off. Plus being teased by local top whore didn't help things in the slightest. Niffty scurried over to him quickly and pulled at his arm, but he paid her no attention. Angel Dust also raised from his seat, fingers twitching near his hidden guns.

"I swear to whatever is holy here, that if you even think about starting something, I'll break all of your fingers! Both of you!" Vaggie warned them. Husk only snarled at her and bared his teeth.

"For fuck's sake... Hey, shitlord! Don't just sit there and call off your cat!" she yelled at the deer demon seated on the stool and listening to their quarrel.

"I don't think I will." he smiled at her smugly.

"Why the fuck not? He has a contract with you, he has to listen to you!"

"Well, that is correct. He is under my command, but who would I be to interrupt such brilliant entertainment?" he gave them an amused laugh.

Vaggie growled and he could feel her frustration rising. Oh, what a delight! Angel shared yet another insult, this time in what Alastor presumed to be Italian, and Husk launched at him, easily slipping from Niffty's grasp.

The tall spider had no time to draw his weaponry and it turned into a classic brawl full of claws, teeth and fists.

"Hijos de las Mil Putas!" Vaggie grumbled and tried to restrain the multiple limbed insect demon while Charlie attempted to get a hold on the furious cat.

Alastor felt a light tug at his coat and flinched, but upon recognizing Niffty's presence he relaxed. He was focused on the commotion to much that he stopped paying attention to his surroundings. He needs to be more careful.

"Yes, my dear?" he asked.

"Please make them stop." she pleaded her master.

The red deer turned back to the now full out fight and listened to Charlie trying to convince them to talk it out instead of beating each other. Vaggie was shouting one profanity after another, almost joining in.

Letting out a small sigh, he grabbed his staff and thumped it against the floor twice. That was the only warning he gave before a loud radio feedback sound cut thought the whole lobby. Everybody winced and slammed their hands over their ears in an attempt to muffle the horrid sound. After making sure he had everyone's attention, he turned it off.

"Alright, I think that was enough excitement for the evening." he walked to the group calmly, but his aura screamed danger. "Husker dear, I believe there are still some issues at the bar you need to attend to."

"But I already-"

"Go now!" Alastor ordered, cutting him off. His tone was sharp, leaving no space for argument. Husk lowered his ears and quickly fled to the back room behind the bar. He settled on reorganizing the stock again. Niffty quickly followed him, offering to help.

Once Husk left, Alastor turned his attention to the spider. His grin sharp and eyes narrowed, his crimson gaze drilling into Angel's soul. The fluffy demon gulped heavily, waiting for the cannibalistic deer to speak.

"I believe you know that your behavior was inappropriate. And I HATE inappropriate behavior. I hope you realize there will be consequences to your hot-headed actions." Alastor spoke coolly, but there was a dangerous undertone that promised a really bad time. And even though Angel was at least head taller than Alastor, the Radio Demon now towered over him with ease.

Angel felt a shiver ran down his spine and he nodded. Alastor leaned even closer, hands tucked behind his back. "I didn't quite hear you, Angel." he demanded.

"Yes, Alastor." Angel managed to keep his voice from trembling, but just barely. Sometimes he forgot how scary and dangerous the other man can be.

"Good boy." Alastor cooed. "Because it was a long time since you caused trouble I think I can cut you some slack. This time, I'll leave the punishment to our dear princess, but the next... I won't hold back. Am I understood?"

Angel hastily nodded.

"I still can't hear you, Angel. Did I make myself clear?!" Alastor growled.

"Crystal clear."

Alastor straightened back up and smiled pleasantly. "Now that settles that. I would greatly appreciate if nothing of this sort happened again. And that goes for all of you." he turned to the other demons in the room that observed the whole incident. A wave of murmured agreements raised through the room. Alastor's ear turned slightly and his smile broadened in satisfaction.

"Glad to hear that, my dear fellows! I'd say it's rather late and tomorrow is such a big day, so I would suggest you all retreat to your rooms." Alastor suggested and everybody fled from the lobby as orderly as they could, not wanting to worsen the Radio Demon's mood. Angel gladly disappeared too.

Once the trio was left alone, Charlie cleared her throat to gain his attention without getting closer to his personal space. He looked over his shoulder and perked his ears towards her, signaling he was listening.

"Thanks, Al. For handling the situation. You managed to resolve it without hurting anybody and I am really proud of you." Charlie smiled at him.

Turning to face her fully, he gave her a light chuckle. "There is no need to thank me, sweetheart. Husk is my VIP and I didn't want to add Niffty to her already big workload. Furthermore, I simply didn't feel like causing a carnage so close before bed. It's been a long day for all of us."

"And I really appreciate it."

"Wait, " Vaggie spoke up. He almost forgot she was there with them. "VIP? What do you mean Husk is your VIP?"

"Well very important pet, of course!"

"You see Husk as your pet? You're fucking sick. He is a person just like me or Charlie." Vaggie retorted.

"What can I do, I'm a cat person. You wouldn't believe how soft his fur is. Everyone has a guilty pleasure." he admitted before he realized what he just said. "Well, it was pleasant to chit chat, but I must bid you adieu. There are still matters I need to look through." quickly turning on his heels he strode up to his room, swinging his staff in his hand and humming quietly. He mentally kicked himself. That was uncomfortably close. Vaggie is more attentive than he thought. He needs to pay more attention to what he's saying.

After Alastor disappeared, Vaggie turned to Charlie. "Did you hear what I just heard? He has Husk as a pet? What kind of twisted lunatic has another person as their pet?!"

"I am sure he didn't mean it like that." she put her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. "I think it was his way to say he cares about him."

"I don't believe it. He doesn't care about anybody but himself." Vaggie scoffed.

Charlie recalled the way he laughed with Niffty as they ran through the hotel. A warm smile spread over her lips again. "I wouldn't say that."

"Why?" she asked, incomprehensive look in her eye.

"Let's just say there is more to him than meets the eye."

Vaggie let out a sigh. "I don't know how you can do that, hun."

"Do what?"

"See things in people that are not there."

Charlie's smile dropped, sadness taking hold of her expression. Why did no one believe her? Was it really that hard to think Alastor could be a good person? If only he would let them see what she has witnessed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Vaggie brought her from her thoughts.

She quickly reassured her. "It's alright. I know there is still a lot to work through, but I will make it work. I'll show everybody that demons are redeemable." a hint of determination flashed in her eyes.

The grey moth demon chuckled. "Sure you will. But it's getting rather late. We should head to bed. There are big plans for tomorrow."

Charlie nodded and they both went up the stairs. A new resolve filing her mind. She will make them understood. She will show them that the Radio Demon is not as ruthless as everybody believes.

Meanwhile, Alastor paced around in his room. Hundreds of thoughts ran through his mind. He was starting to slack. He was less careful around them. He worked with them long enough to give him a false feeling of security. The deer demon scolded himself. That needs to stop. But what had been done can't be undone. From now on, no more mistakes. He won't let his guard down again.

With a sigh, he turned on the old radio and walked to the balcony, hoping the air would help him clear his head. He decided that after everyone was asleep, he would go and guard the halls. There was no point in preparing for sleep. He had a feeling he wouldn't get any anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topside is what I think they use to refer to the world of living above them.
> 
> "Hijos de las Mil Putas!" means "Sons of a thousand whores!" in Spanish
> 
> I once stumbled upon this awesome drawing and I just had to write a similar scene. It's simply yet nicely drawn, go check it out ;)  
> https://twitter.com/MADCaT28417462/status/1256502410022998022?s=19
> 
> Also, I really like the idea that Husk has roots in Russia. No idea where I heard that one, but I intend to work with it. He is also a veteran of the Vietnam war so it will affect him in some ways.
> 
> Here is the song translation for you ( ˘ ³˘)❤
> 
> Спи, младенец мой прекрасный, Баюшки-баю.  
> Тихо смотрит месяц ясный В колыбель твою.  
> Стану сказывать я сказки, Песенку спою.  
> Ты ж дремли, закрывши глазки, Баюшки-баю~ Баюшки-баю.
> 
> Sleep, my beautiful good boy, Bayushki bayu.  
> Quietly the moon is looking into your cradle.  
> I will tell you fairy tales and sing you little songs.  
> But you must slumber, with your little eyes closed, Bayushki bayu~ Bayushki bayu.
> 
> Богатырь ты будешь с виду И казак душой.  
> Провожать тебя я выйду — Ты махнешь рукой~ Ты махнешь рукой...  
> Сколько горьких слез украдкой Я в ту ночь пролью!  
> Спи, мой ангел, тихо, сладко, Баюшки-баю~ Баюшки-баю.
> 
> You will look like a hero and be a Cossack deep in your heart.  
> I will accompany you and watch you go, you will just wave your hand~ you will just wave your hand.  
> How many secret bitter tears will I shed that night!  
> Sleep, my angel, calmly, sweetly, Bayushki bayu~ Bayushki bayu.
> 
> Стану я тоской томиться, Безутешно ждать.  
> Стану целый день молиться, По ночам гадать~ По ночам гадать.  
> Стану думать, что скучаешь Ты в чужом краю...  
> Спи ж, пока забот не знаешь, Баюшки-баю~ Баюшки-баю.
> 
> I will die from yearning, inconsolably waiting.  
> I'll pray the whole day long, and at night I'll wonder~ and at night I'll wonder.  
> I'll think that you're in trouble far away in a strange land...  
> Sleep now, as long as you know no sorrows, Bayushki bayu~ Bayushki bayu.
> 
> Дам тебе я на дорогу Образок святой:  
> Ты его, моляся богу, Ставь перед собой~ Ставь перед собой.  
> Да, готовясь в бой опасный, Помни мать свою...  
> Спи, младенец мой прекрасный, Баюшки-баю~ Баюшки-баю.
> 
> On the road, I'll give you a small holy icon.  
> And when you pray to God, you'll put it right in front of you~ you'll put it right in front of you.  
> While preparing for the dangerous battle please remember your mother...  
> Sleep, good boy, my beautiful, Bayushki bayu~ Bayushki bayu.
> 
> "Bayushki bayu" is an expression to lull a baby to sleep in Russian.


	3. Teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, my loathsome sinners  
> (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ
> 
> I want to apologize that it takes me so long to get the next chapter out. BUT!! I am still diligently working on it and I believe it will come out by the end of this month. 
> 
> And to reward you for your patience I decided to post some kind of a teaser, so you know I didn't give up on it and to show you what you can be looking forward to ( ^ω^)
> 
> This is just a 'temporary' chapter and I will delete it the following day after I post the full one. Hope you will enjoy and thank you once more  
> ٩( ˘ ³˘)۶♥

There was a moment of silence. Charlie observed him closely. His shoulders were slouched, even if just a little bit. His smile was strained like it took some effort to keep it there. His eyes looked right through her and those dark shadows under them didn't escape her attention. He looked downright exhausted.

"But are you alright?" she asked carefully.

Alastor titled his head to the side slightly as if he was confused by the question. "What a silly thing to ask, princess. I couldn't be better! Why would you burden yourself with such a thought?"

"You look tired. And you've been... I dunno, a bit jumpy lately?"

Another silent curse crossed his mind.

•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•

"Awww, come on, Al. It's gonna be fun! Or are you afraid I will embarrass you?" Charlie cocked her hip teasingly.

And he took the bait.

"Is that a challenge, dear princess?”

"And what if it is? I heard the great all mighty Radio Demon never let one slide through his fingers. Or was it just a little tittle-tattle I heard on the streets?"

Alastor stood up and slowly stepped towards her. The air was tense but not uncomfortable. Even though Vaggie watched his every move with a hawk's eye, Charlie knew there was no danger. The deer's mischievous eyes and loop sided smile betrayed the charade of an angered Overlord. He snapped his fingers and the room was suddenly filled with lively music carrying a bouncy melody.

"How does your highness fares with a Charleston?"

•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•

He didn't get much further with his thoughts as his ears picked up on a slight ruckus. Probably just some tenants roughhousing, since it was the day off. Charlie usually dealt with those smaller commotions, using Alastor's help only as a last resort solution. Surely she got it covered.

But as time ticked by, the noise had yet to cease. What surprised him was that it seemed to get louder. There was a sudden crash followed by a feminine scream. Charlie.

My, my... Looks like someone didn't want to listen to Charlie's reasoning. Too bad for them. He was getting rather bored and he could use a distraction. He just hoped he wouldn't get too carried away.

Snapping his fingers he quickly fixed his attire, summoned his microphone and took off to find the source of the fuss.

•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•

There was a quiet rapid high pitched beeping sound accompanied by a low white hum thrumming through the room. The static charge was strong enough to make Husk's and Angel's fur stand on end, drawing their attention to the looming shadow in the doorway. A chill crept down the cat's spine for he knew what the sight meant.

"Nobody move." he whispered loud enough to be heard over the noise.

"What do you m-" Angel started to ask, but was effectively silenced by a cat-like hiss that escaped Husk's throat.

"Be quiet and don't move.”


End file.
